1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to outbound call center calling, and, in particular, to a system and method for efficiently rescheduling call-back calls depending on whether or not a callee has listened to an important part of the message.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated outbound callers at an outbound call center are known in the related art. Such automated callers are often used to place calls and, if and when a callee answers, deliver a message such as by playing an automated message or by connecting to an agent who will read from a script.
However, when a callee answers such a call, there is no assurance that the callee will listen to the entire message. A callee may hang up (i.e., disconnect from the call) before the entire message has been played or spoken. Or, the callee may place the call on hold while the message is played or spoken.
Some messages may be important to assure delivery to a callee. Some messages may be delivered effectively in more than one segment. Some messages may have a portion which is more important to deliver than another portion. If the call is handled by a live agent, the agent can detect that the callee has disconnected or placed the call on hold, and take appropriate action. However, automated outbound dialers lack sufficient capability to detect when a call has been disconnected or put on hold, and then later place again the call by starting where the previous message left off.
Thus, a need exists to mitigate the shortcomings of the known art.